Die große Dörre
Die Große Dörre ist ein ausgedehnter Kontinent des Reich Aqshy, der mehrere Landmassen und Ozeane enthält. Es befindet sich in einer der Flammenwelten, den Aschelanden. Age of Sigmar Grundbuch 2. Edition die große Dörre, Seite 86-89 Regionen Landmassen: * Aridian * Aspiria * Bataar * Capilaria * Flammennarbenplateau * Golvaria * Khuls Verheerung * Vitrolia Inseln * Aqshy Clavis Isles * The Aspirides * The Broken Keys * Dagger Stab * Drizzling Isles * The Firefang * Hel Crown * Isle of Exiles * Isle of Trysts * Jagged Isles * The Leaping Tongues * Lost Isles of Gaitan * Opal Isle * Rippleghast Sound * Rondel Wick * Versprengte Inseln * The Shards * Shattered Fortress Isles * Shatterglass Archipelago * Sigmar's Bootprints * The Smoulder Islands * Splintering Isles * Unth * Wrecker's Isle Andere * Länder südlich von Godbeast's Bite ** Calder City: Eine Stadt, die als Paradies für Sadisten bekannt ist und von den in diesem Land versklavten Menschen erbaut wurde ** Dreadfort Spines: Eine Reihe von Chaosbefestigungen, die von den in diesem Land versklavten Menschen errichtet wurden. Age of Sigmar Grundbuch 2. Edition die große Dörre, Seite 86-89 * Brazier: Eine Region, deren Stämme Sigmar verehrten. Age of Sigmar Grundbuch 2. Edition die große Dörre, Seite 86-89 * Brimstone Beachhead: Viele Statuen der Teilnehmer der Schlacht um die Brimstone-Halbinsel sind in diesem Land verteilt.1b * Demesnus: Die Stämme von Demesnus sandten Champions zum Roten Fest Age of Sigmar Grundbuch 2. Edition die große Dörre, Seite 86-89 * Isle of Ghouls: Scharen Flesh-Eater Courts. * Standorte im Osten der großen Dörre ** Brazier's Promontory ** Brightman Coast ** Coast of a Thousand Eyes ** Pepper Woad ** Reclaimed Demesnes: A landmass to the northeast reclaimed by the Stormcast. ** Talon of Ignax ** Webwoad Wassermassen Rund um die große Dörre gibt es folgende Meere: * Ocean of Swords * Ocean of Tears * Searing Sea * Vitrol Sea * Crescent Sea * Wretch Sea * Polychromatic Sea Nahegelegene Landmassen In der Nähe der großen Dörre gibt es folgende Landmassen: * Asphyxia, befindet sich im Süden der Brimstone-Halbinsel. * Cotha, im Nordwesten * Glowing Glacier, im Osten der großen Dörre * Henge Gate, ein riesiges kristallines Realmgate, das mit dem unerreichbaren Berg verbunden ist.The Realmgate Wars: Godbeasts, The Lordly and the Cruel, Seite 21-22 * Obsidia, im Südwesten gefunden. * Pumys, im Südosten gefunden. * Vanx, im Südwesten gefunden. * Vermin's Folly, weit im Süden gefunden. Bewohner Die Stämme der großen Dörre sind dafür bekannt, dass sie bombastisch und unruhig sind und oft Szenen ihrer Siege auf ihren Körpern tätowieren. Sie leben, um so oft wie möglich zu kämpfen, zu lieben und zu schlemmen. Die Wüstenbarbaren dieses Kontinents waren die ersten, die sich zum Chaos bekehrten, als im Zeitalter des Chaos Scharen von Dämonen einfielen. Die Stämme der großen Dörre verwenden traditionell Rot-, Gelb- und Orangenfarben. Die angesehenen Stadtbewohner geben diese Traditionen jedoch auf, um die Weißen, Silbernen und Blauen von Azyr zu tragen und ihre feurige und flüchtige Natur hinter einem zivilisierten und himmlischen Erscheinungsbild zu verbergen. Handel Während des Zeitalters des Mythen waren die Nationen Aspiria und Bataar das Handelszentrum der großen Dörre, wobei viele Handelsgüter auf dem gesamten Kontinent gehandelt wurden. Einige Beispiele sind: * Feines Pergament, hergestellt im Passionstor in Aspiria. * Schwefel-Vitriol aus der Adamantinkette zum Ätzen von Metall. * Fieberkaktus, Dappled Efreet und Quaglid Jerky werden für Lebensmittel aus den inneren Regionen der großen Dörre gezüchtet. * Wasser selbst wird stark importiert, da die zentrale Region der großen Dörre trocken ist und vielerorts als kostbarer als Gold gilt. Dies gilt insbesondere für Aqua Ghyranis, das durch das Stormrift Realmgate importiert wurde und so wertvoll wurde, dass es zur Hauptwährung der Region wurde. Quellen Kategorie:Aqshy Kategorie:Kontinent